BREAKING SUNSET CH 1
by originella
Summary: What if Charlie and Sue got married? What if Charlie and Sue had a baby? This is the story of Alex Swan, younger sister of Bella, Leah, and Seth. Alex has had a crush on Embry since she was five. She has been in England at boarding school since the age of ten. Now, at fifteen, she's back, and she'll be getting up close and personal with her heritage and claim her birthright.


Chapter One: Who I Am

I suppose any story really should begin, aptly, at the beginning. I was born to Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police in a little town called Forks, Washington, and to his second wife, a member of the Quileute tribe, Sue Uley. My father had gotten married, for the first time, in his twenties to a young woman named Renée, and the pair of them had a daughter named Bella, who was my paternal half-sister and not what you would call human. I remember the day I'd discovered that she was a vampire when I wandered into the woods as a ten-year-old and seen a fresh kill they had made. Sworn to secrecy, I never told, although I did know people who knew about them, and I was allowed to discuss it with them. My mother had gotten married to Harry Clearwater and with him had Leah and Seth, my maternal sister and brother respectively. Leah and Seth always seemed to be hiding something from me, and it irked me to the core that they felt like I could not keep a secret. I'd kept Bella's secret, so why couldn't they trust me with theirs?!  
>My sister Leah kept a close eye on me as soon as I was born, although there were times when she disappeared for days at a time. Both my parents were in there mid-forties at my birth, so I had turned out to be a happy accident; my paternal grandparents had had the same thing happen to them with my father, so I suppose anything was possible. My mother was a little frail when I was born, eight weeks before her due date, in the winter of 2015, just a month before Christmas. My father had doted on me almost immediately, and did not seem disappointed that he didn't have something all father's craved: a son.<br>I soon turned out to be a happy and healthy baby. I had long, dark hair as soon as I was old enough to knock scissors out of everyone's hands. Even my brother Seth liked me, although he would have preferred a younger brother who would look up to him. I looked up to him anyway, physically at least, and I stopped growing when I reached the height of five feet five inches during my first year of high school.  
>I had been sent to an exclusive boarding school in England due to my high grades and had been absent since the age of ten. Part of me wondered if it was merely a coincidence that I was sent away right after I discovered Bella's real species. I was given a laptop to Skype my family during these appalling periods of absence but somehow we made due. I was fifteen the summer after my first year of high school ended, and I decided that enough was enough. I flew home that summer and put my foot down, and at that moment I realized that I had to figure out what I'm going to say.<br>"I'm not going back!" I said for the sixteenth time that afternoon. I couldn't believe that this was even an issue. The school could easily give my scholarship to some other girl. "I miss you all so much..."  
>"Sweetheart," my mother says calmly, gently pushing the black hair I'd inherited from her out of my face. "I know you miss us. We all miss you, too, but we don't always get what we want, love."<br>"Maybe this time it's not what you want, but what I want," I said petulantly. "Baby, come on," she said. "Help me make dinner." I felt very angry. We weren't even going to discuss it?! I could not believe it; they seriously did not understand. I felt sick for the millionth time that year, feeling hot all over. I backed away from her, but she wouldn't leave me alone. "Mom," I tried to say, but it came out like a roar which erupted through me, and suddenly I fell to my knees, my clothes ripping from my body, and suddenly I had paws.  
>"Alex!" cried my mother, backing away, her eyes full of fear. She managed to run to the front door and threw it open, and I darted outside.<br>Suddenly I had voices in my head that were not my own, and I couldn't think straight at all, let alone try and run on all fours! I desperately needed to get out of there, I thought, keeping to the trail of the woods behind my father's house. I kept running, not getting tired, when a small gray wolf crossed my path. I naturally screamed, and what sounded like a desperate howl filled my ears as I screeched to a stop.  
><em>Alex, calm down!<em> I heard Leah say in my mind.  
>I blinked. Leah was a wolf! I could not believe it. <em>I'm scared!<em> I thought back to her.  
>Leah sighed. <em>I know<em>, she replied in an understanding tone of voice. _I managed to call the others off. I explained to them that because you and I are the only girl werewolves ever, that you should have some time to get used to all of this_.  
><em>Werewolf?!<em> I demanded. I looked down at myself for the first time. I saw great mounds of pure white fur, and I felt myself shaking my head in pure and complete disbelief.  
><em>Yes, you're a werewolf,<em> Leah said in a calm voice. _And you really did a number on Mom's emotional state back there..._  
>"How did I become this way?" I whispered to her.<br>_You phased_, Leah said simply, not offering up any other form of explanation. _Lemme guess, Mom said no to something you really wanted, right?_  
><em>Yes...<em>  
>Leah sighed. <em>You're going to have to learn to control yourself…<em> At the sight of me hanging my head, she sighed again, deciding to drop it_. Well, the Cullen's are entertaining two of Jasper's old friends, Peter and Charlotte. Their presence not so far away must have set you off, causing you to phase. It's okay, though. We're all here to help you.  
><em>Many wolves stepped out from the trees around us then. There were two who stood together, a mighty black one and a reserved-looking reddish-brown one. I blinked, trying to pick out who was who.  
><em>Welcome to the wolf pack, Alex Swan<em>, said Sam's voice, which came from the black wolf, one of the biggest.  
><em>Try not to be too formal with her, Sam<em>, said Jacob's voice. _She is my aunt, after all._  
><em>By marriage<em>, said a pale brown wolf, and I was shocked to hear Seth's voice, and apparently my face showed it. _It's sort of a family thing, Alex,_ Seth explained as a means of explanation, although I seriously thought I'd need some severe therapy after this...  
>There was a chuckle then and I turned to see where it had come from. It came from a gray wolf riddled with black spots and other various black markings and patterns. He looked at me full on then, and it was then that I considered if wolves could faint.<br>_I don't know,_ replied the wolf in Embry's voice.  
>Ah, yes. Embry. Embry was one of Jacob's best friends, who sort of hung out with Seth, now that Jacob was more than a little preoccupied with his wife, Renesmee. I nodded and did my best to appear nonchalant.<br>_Leah, how do I...?_ I stopped. _I've got to go back home. Apologize..._  
><em>Ah, yes,<em> she said. She gave all the other boys looks before they made excuses about having to get home for dinner and sped away. Seth said that he'd meet us back at the house and Leah and I walked slowly to a clearing where she quickly phased back into her human form, and I quickly averted my eyes. "Concentrate," she said, nodding at me as she retrieved clothes from a hollow tree.  
>I nodded. I shut my eyes and felt something like a fur coat slip away and suddenly I felt as if I should be freezing but oddly was not. The sensation of Leah thrusting something in my hands made me look up.<br>"Put these on," she said, averting her eyes as I quickly stepped into the shorts and pulled the T-shirt over my head. "I don't want to see those boobs or that booty of yours..."  
>"Why?" I asked stupidly as I followed her home.<br>Leah sighed. "Because when I'm in my wolf form I could do something stupid like remembering you naked and we know we don't want any of the boys to see you that way," she said, her protective sister side coming out.  
>I blushed. "Maybe one of them..."<br>Leah stopped walking and turned around to face me. "What?"  
>I sighed. "Leah, come on. You know me almost as good as anyone. You know that I've liked Embry...a lot...for as long as I can remember..."<br>She sighed. "You're very young..."  
>"I'm sixteen in five months," I replied. "I am allowed to like a boy."<br>She shook her head and dragged me the rest of the way home. "Liking a boy leads to you doing stupid things," she said, huffing along. "Besides, you know that when you get to a certain age, you get urges, and—" "Ew, no, stop!" I cried. "You are so not going to have the sex talk with me!" I said as we walked inside. Mom was in the kitchen making chicken and potatoes while Seth was perched on a chair at the kitchen island. He had his hand in the fruit bowl, while his other hand contained a half-eaten apple, which he chewed as he chattered away to our mother.  
>"She's amazing, Mom!" he cried. "You should have seen her, all white and amazing! I've never seen a wolf like that around here…" When he heard us come in, he turned and looked me up and down. "Wow!" he said. "And you said you were five feet five..."<br>I blinked. I knew that I'd grown a bit over the past year, but I didn't know how much until Leah and I stood side by side. My older sister was around five feet ten and, now that I stood beside her, I noticed that I was around the same height as she was, give or take an inch or two, putting me around five feet eight.  
>Our mother turned and smiled at us all, and then sighed. "I've called Woldingham School, Alex," she said, naming my school. "I informed them that you've decided to have your remaining high school years here. You will attend Forks High School like your sister Bella did."<br>"Okay," I said, relieved that I'd be staying.  
>The front door came open then and we all turned to see my dad. He did a double take when he saw me, due to the three-inch height difference, and Mom took Leah and Seth into another room while I sighed. I knew this had to be talked about. I knew that I had to come clean to him.<br>"Dad... Remember when Jacob talked about changes?"  
>He nodded. As a cop, he was used to strange occurrences. "Yes."<br>I sighed. I managed to clear a space in the living room yet I made a vow to pay Leah back for her clothes as I felt a low growl erupt from me and I was then a white wolf in front of my father, who naturally turned the same color that I did and backed into a chair. I watched as he shook his head in disbelief. "Sue!" he cried.  
>My mother came walking out and I immediately lay down to show her that I wouldn't harm anyone. She stroked me behind my ears and then went to sit with my father. She spoke to him calmly while I went into the bathroom and phased back into my human form. I grabbed Leah's robe on the back of the door and came out.<br>"Dad...I'm sorry..."  
>"Don't," he said, shaking like a leaf beside my mother on the couch. "Go to your room. I can't see you right now."<br>I nodded. I went upstairs and put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, all the while trying and failing to hold back my sudden onset of tears. I stopped dressing myself then and tore off my clothes before jumping through my window naked, phasing immediately. I ran and ran all the way to my sister Bella's cottage, and yowled mournfully at the door.  
>My brother-in-law, Edward, opened it and looked surprised at my appearance. "Wow, have we met before?" he asked.<br>"What is it?" Bella asked, coming to stand beside him.  
>She blinked in shock at the chocolate brown eyes, which had been hers in human form, and immediately told Edward to excuse us. I knew he knew it was me then, reading my mind as he so often did, and he gave me a smile before walking up to the big house.<br>"Can you phase back?" she asked patiently, and once I did, she hauled me into the house and handed over clothes for me and told me to sit down. I stumbled a bit as I put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said _Honeysuckle_ and watched as her phone buzzed softly from where it was in her pocket. "Hi, Sue," she said. "Yes, Alex is here. I'll bring her back later, don't worry. I'm sure Dad's just... Yeah, exactly. Yeah, I'll bring her back. See you later," she said, ending her call with my mother.  
>"I just needed to get away..."<br>Bella nodded. "How was England? Did you just get back today?"  
>I sighed. England seemed like a lifetime ago now. "Yes," I replied heatedly. "And I'm not going back. I know that Edward arranged to have me sent in the first place."<br>Bella appeared nonchalant, revealing nothing. "Because of...?"  
>"Yes. And because I..." I looked away from her.<br>She smiled. "You like someone," she said with a knowing look.  
>I nodded. "Yes."<br>"Anyone I know?"  
>"Yes. It's Embry."<br>Bella grinned. "He's a nice guy," she said softly. "Have you told him how you feel?" she wanted to know.  
>I shook my head. "I haven't seen him yet. Well...not really. He saw me in my wolf form. He saw me just before I left for England."<br>Bella thought for a moment. She pulled out her phone and pressed the number "3" button, the phone only ringing once. "Alice," she said.  
>"Bella?! Are you okay?! I couldn't see you..."<br>"I'm with Alex."  
>"But Alex is in England..." Alice began.<br>"No, she came back today," Bella explained patiently.  
>"But why can't I..." Alice was then at Bella's front door, and stepped inside without even knocking. She got a good look at me and immediately made a face. "Oh gawd... Bella, what is that god-awful wet dog smell?!"<br>Immediately I blushed and looked away from her.  
>"Alice," Bella chastised lightly. "It's Alex's first day as a werewolf," she went on. "I don't want to have to make you be nice to her." Alice sighed. "What did you need me for?" she asked.<br>"Alex here likes Embry," replied Bella. "I was thinking that perhaps you could help us select something appropriate for her to be viewed in for the first time. Embry has not seen Alex in her human form since she was ten, before she left for England. She wants to make an understandably good impression."  
>My wet dog smell forgotten, Alice's sweet face lit up as she jubilantly clapped her hands, and her happiness was infectious. "Wonderful!" she said, taking me by the arm and yanking me down the hall with Bella trailing behind us. Alice walked into Bella's closet and poked around.<br>If I had my mother's hair, my father's eyes and Leah's height, I had Bella's skin and I was exactly her size. Bella would often send me clothes from Alice that she would get, not like and therefore not wear, and then I'd get them. _Simple_, I thought as Alice rifled through various clothing articles.  
>"Ah-ha!" Alice said then, pulling out a creamy white dress; I knew that there was no way that she knew that I was a white wolf. The dress itself was slightly above the knee in length with a scoop neck with a thin layer of lace on top of the base fabric. The sleeves were around three-quarters of my arm in length and Alice suddenly got an idea into her head.<br>The short vampire hastily stripped me down and pushed me into the shower and instructed me how to wash in a seemingly proper manner. Once I was out of the shower she blow dried my hair and brushed it long so as it was black and silky and hung almost all the way down my back. She then put me into a white laced bra with matching underwear before putting the dress over my head. She put a necklace with wood beads around my neck and had me step into white pumps.  
>She then looked to see where Embry was and dragged me outside again, where I hollered a quick goodbye to Bella. She pulled me to the big house and to the massive garage where her yellow Porsche was and drove quickly and quietly on some roads before coming to a full stop. I looked around, attempting to fully get my bearings.<br>"I can't go any further, due to the treaty," she explained. "Just up the road there is First Beach. Keep walking on the main road here and..." She stopped for a moment in order to have maximum concentration. "I've seen Embry seeing you! Go!" she said, and pushed me out of the car and I walked on the sun splashed highway down the road to the beach.  
>I could hear shouts of the boys and tried my best to look confident as I kept on walking. I was gripping onto Bella's worn copy of "Wuthering Heights" and trying to decipher to real relationship between Heathcliff and Catherine when suddenly I heard every voice on the beach go soft.<br>I kept right on walking and reading, beginning to see why my sister enjoyed this story so much. I remembered that love and romance languages went hand in hand, and considered which language I would study at Forks High School. I also remembered how magical First Beach was, as it was the place where Jacob's older sister, Rachel, first met Paul, a close friend of Sam's, and now the two of them were very happy together, despite the four years Rachel had on Paul. I was just considering how complex a great many relationships might be when suddenly footsteps walked towards me.  
>"Hi."<br>I looked up, seeing Embry standing in front of me. _Just keep it cool, Swan_, I told myself. _He's just a boy…a boy you've liked since you were five…_ "Hi," I replied.  
>"How are you?" he asked.<br>I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied, forcing myself not to be the stereotypical damsel in distress and/or the main female character in a Nicholas Sparks novel. "What I do want to know is, can werewolves faint?"  
>Embry smiled larger. "I assume so," he replied. His expression changed then, to that of a more serious individual. His dark eyes seemed to take on a broader understanding of the world around him, and his face seemed to clear of any humor at all.<br>I wondered what was happening to him when suddenly I felt an extreme force telling me that Embry was the one. It was almost like a gravitational force was compelling me never to be separated from him. I couldn't explain it, but I knew that he felt it, too, especially when our hands wove together.  
>We gazed at each other then, and it was almost as if the stars were aligned in our favor, as if this very moment was always meant to happen between us. It seemed as if we were in perfect tandem, and nothing would ever change that. His perfect lips pulled up then, and I felt mine following suit.<br>"It's you," he said softly.  
>My smile did not waver. "It's you," I whispered back.<p> 


End file.
